How Its Not Supposed to Be
by Fiwen2
Summary: Inuyasha comes upon his old friend in an unlikely situation. But what secrets are being hidden?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. Why do I have to type these any way :)  
  
A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Ashlie because she is the one who encouraged me to right this story ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akami had just finished fighting a demon, and she wiped the blood onto her tan kimono. The demon had attacked a village, killing everyone in the vicinity. Akami started digging graves for the humans that had been slain, and stopped suddenly when she came to the bodies of two small children. She slowly cast her head down and said a small prayer for them. Akami was a half-demon, but she was still half human after all. She had long brown hair and brown dog ears on the top of her head. She was plain looking, not the most beautiful woman, but what she lacked in beauty, she made up for in strength. When she was a child everyone said she and Inuyasha could have been twins. Inuyasha. Her only friend. He was more like a brother to her. They had always been inseparable as children, and Inuyashas' mother took her in as her own. She didn't have any siblings, her mother and father had died when she was young. Akami continued burying the slain villagers but had a distant look on her face. When she was finally done she got up, brushed off her kimono, and continued on her way. She picked up the shard of the Shikon Jewel that was embedded in the monster's back, and added it to her small collection. Akami sadly walked away from the village and continued on her lonely journey.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed as Inuyasha stormed out of the hut they were staying in that night. Ever since Kagome had gone to stay in her time for good, the hanyou had been impossible to travel with. ~Flashback~ "Inuyasha...... come to hell with me. Forget about the silly girl. You know you only see me when you look at her. Come Inuyasha." stated Kikyou in her monotone voice. Inuyasha sighed, Kagome had been so different lately. She had started dating that Hojo guy and Inuyasha couldn't have been more enraged. Kagome had stated that she couldn't keep up with her studies, the Feudal Era wasn't her real home and that she had her original life in modern times. She apologized more then she ever had in her life to everyone, and after many sad goodbyes she went down the bone eaters well for the last time. Inuyasha cringed at the thought and turned towards Kikyou. "No" he said and turned and walked away. "If this is about that friend of yours... the girl named Akami..... I will make her pay Inuyasha! You mark my words!" Kikyou shouted ater the retreating hanyou. And for the first time since the moment Kikyou pinned him to the tree fifty years ago, Inuyasha felt a burning hatred for the dead miko. ~End Flashback~ Inuyasha stopped and looked at the surrondings. "What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. No one seemed to notice and continued to look around the destroyed village. "Wait.........." Inuyasha trailed off and started sniff the air. "Is it a demon?" Miroku asked cautiously, loosening the beads on his right hand while Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. "No...Akami was here." "Who's Akami? Are you not telling us something Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a wink earning him a slap from Sango and a glare from Inuyasha. "She's like a sister to me you perverted monk" Inuyasha said, looking like he was about to use Tetsusaiga to chop the monk in two.  
Shippou decided to pipe in at that very moment, "You never told us about her Inuyasha!", and stared at Inuyasha until he finally turned around. Despite his efforts, Shippou only got a 'feh' out of the temperamental hanyou. And that's when they came along the body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha of course! *mumbles*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Akami was exhausted. She had not had a rest in days, and after battling with a demon as powerful as the one she just fought, she was surprised she was even conscious. The tall hanyou rubbed her dog ears placed on the top of her head. It had always been a habit of hers to do that when she was stressed out. It was her biggest weakness, if Inuyasha rubbed right behind her ears she would always lose her favorite play sword she had made out of a few branches lying around, or whatever he felt like taking from her at the moment. It was blackmail for Akami. Inuyasha could get her to do extremely stupid things just rubbing her behind the ears, but he never told anyone else about it. Her brown hair looked like it had not been brushed in who knows how many days. Akami could care less how she looked right now and crawled under the nearest tree. Soon she was curled up in a tight ball, still clothed in the blood stained outfit, and fell into a deep sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that's how she was found. Inuyasha knelt over by the body and found that she was still breathing, not even realizing that the figure lying on the ground was fast asleep.  
  
"Is this the girl you told us about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, glancing at the worried hanyou.  
  
"She looks exactly like you Inuyasha! Except her hair is brown of course, and she's wearing the same outfit, except it's tan of course and-", but Shippou's rambling's were quickly cut off when the figure shot up, and drawing her sword, faced the group. Just coming out of her half-awake state, she looked over at Inuyasha, who had a rare grin on his face, obviously amused by the reaction of the other half-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said with a look of astonishment on her face. Akami didn't even seem to realize the two humans and kitsune staring questioningly at her.  
  
"Feh. Who else would it be, Pipsqueak?" but before he could stifle a laugh, he was quickly tackled by the girl, who was yelling something along the lines of 'I thought I told you never to call me that name again' or something like it. Miroku had managed yo pull Inuyasha away from the girl hanyou, just to be more surprised to see that he was laughing. He also saw, that instead of anger in the strangers eyes, he saw happiness.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave questioning looks at each other as the two best friends hugged and Akami stuck out her hand towards the three confused people and shook each one's hand.  
  
"I'm Akami", she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"She certainly doesn't ACT like Inuyasha", Sango mumbled to Miroku and Shippou, who nodded their heads.  
  
After a long time of introductions, and explaining how Inuyasha and Akami knew each other, and how she had come to this part of Feudal Japan. She then took out a small pouch that was tied around her waist, and to everyone's surprise, it held at least four of the Shikon shards.  
  
"How in the hell did you get those, Akami?" Inuyasha asked reaching out for the Shikon Shards she was holding in her hands.  
  
Shippou, who was now sitting in Akami's lap, asked to no one in particular, "I thought we were the only ones collecting the Shikon Shards. Except for Naraku, of course."  
  
Sango had seen Akami flinch when Shippou said Naraku and stated more than asked, "You're searching for Naraku too." Akami nodded at this and Inuyasha quickly turned to her.  
  
"What? How could you possibly think you're strong enough to go after him by yourself?? How could you be so stupid?!"  
  
Miroku and Sango slowly looked over at Akemi only to see her eyes closed and eyebrow twitching. She slowly opened her eyes and Shippou cautiously climbed off her lap onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha", Akami said a little too calm for everyone's liking, "you just can't accept the fact that I'm a better fighter than you."  
  
"What?!" the angry hanyou yelled.  
  
"I always have been"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Lets go", said Miroku to Sango and they left the hut with Shippou and Kirara following them, leaving the two hanyou's to their bickering. 


End file.
